brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Administrator requests
This is going to be my last proposal for a while, but imo this is a good one. I'd like to centralize all administrator requests into one nice page. There are a few advantages to this: *Better organization leads to things getting done. As an example, there are often undeleted pages in the speedy delete category because nobody checks it :P *This way, we could clearly measure how a candidate would use sysop tools, since it is very easy to look at all of their edits on the one page. Anyways, I made a mock page here. Please take a look, and tell me what you think. And this seriously is going to be my last proposal for a while. I'm sick of proposing things >.> 16:47, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :I think we don't need to have an extra admin nomination page, our currect one is very nicely embedded in Brickipedia:User rights/Requests, with all the other nominations. But I like the idea of having a page for speedy deletion, page protecting, blocking and other requests, so having a page for all of the other stuff that needs to be solved here. We'd need to change the title then, maybe something like "Other requests". If you want to do a general administration page (with those admin-needed requests), I'd suggest adding the same admin-nomination form as in Brickipedia:User rights/Requests (with the button), not something with a completely different layout, that would only confuse. 18:32, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::There isn't a section for applying for admin rights there - just rollback and patroller, which are given out by admins anyways. Considering that there is really the same process for rollback/patroller rights as there is for blocks (the admin looks and decides yes or no), it kinda makes sense to have them all on the same page. Any voting still takes place on URR. 18:38, May 28, 2011 (UTC) * Looks nice. Makes stuff like speedy-deletes easier. Cool cool -- stercus accidit -- cjc 20:20, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Can it be renamed to "Administrator's noticeboard" to avoid being confused with URR? FB100Z • talk • 20:47, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, and can we add a golden rule that says that you have to have 500 mainspace edits to post something on the board? New users have no sense of judgement, so it would be simply preposterous to allow them to participate in community activities. FB100Z • talk • 20:48, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::My God. I'm shocked. You. Edit counts. Someone hacked your programming? :P -- stercus accidit -- cjc 20:50, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Hmmm...looks like my sarcasm unit is malfunctioning... FB100Z • talk • 20:53, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yep, can definitely be renamed to that. That sounds more professional anyways. 23:25, May 28, 2011 (UTC) * Looks good, although I really don't think we need users to manually request things for speedy deletion- seems like too much effort. Can't we just have an automatic field like below? (I don't know how to hide the template messages page though) 23:47, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :That's a good idea, actually. Then we don't need to try and get people to stop using the template as well. Would anyone mind if I removed that template from the templated messages page? I don't think that anyone uses that page anyways. 23:55, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::What's this? Ajr and NHL agreeing? The world really is coming to an end! FB100Z • talk • 00:58, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Great, first you cause it to start ending FB, now Ajr and NHL have accelerated it. -- stercus accidit -- cjc 08:13, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::I support that automatic table. 10:09, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::I thought we at least had until October... FB100Z • talk • 13:42, May 29, 2011 (UTC) * I like most of that, but you shouldn't need to go proposing a page for speedy deletion, you should just be able to put it into one category. If a deletion has to be proposed, then it's not speedy at all. 18:24, June 4, 2011 (UTC) *:It is in that it doesn't require discussion, but yea, it will be modified to NHL's idea. 18:27, June 4, 2011 (UTC) *Updated. 22:31, June 5, 2011 (UTC) *:Well, if nobody has anything else to say, I'll make it go live tomorrow :) 22:17, June 9, 2011 (UTC) * Implementing now. 14:38, June 20, 2011 (UTC)